The Dawn of Darkness
by Teh Silvah Dragohn
Summary: After a six months intermission,King Mickey's letter arrives,heralding the start of the Keyblade War.Even with old and new friends at his side,will Sora be able to defeat the Instigators and protect Kingdom Hearts?Its time to destory the darkness forever.


The Dawn of Darkness

_**Prolog: Unfall - Vorahnung-**_

Prologue: Crash -Premonition-

Crash, crash, crash and burn…

Down into the depths of night, crash and burn…

Fall from the light, into the darkness…

An eternal pit we can fall, crash and burn…

_The ominous song rang on and on into the blood red sky._

_The dying sun casts its dim sunlight onto a dying world. _

_The keyblade master's blue eyes contrast with the red background. It was filled with worry, sorrow, guilt and one other emotion that was never seen on him; anger. _

_His shoulder was bleeding and three of his bones were broken. His wounds, however, were nothing compared to that of his silver haired friend._

_6 dead bodies were scattered around him. In the shadow of the red sun, seven more hung from seven crosses. It was a scene of death, one that the keyblade master has never seen until now. _

"_Riku!"_

"_Sora, get back! It's you they want!"_

"_But—"_

"_Listen Sora, if they take you then their deaths will be for nothing. Don't worry; I can take this monster on!"_

"_Riku…"_

_**Raaahahaha! You? Take on me? Do you think you can succeed where you other friends failed? Did you actually think you can defeat me, the LORD OF DARKNESS?**_

"_Well, we won't know 'till we try! Strike Raid!"_

_The way to the dawn flew in an arc shape towards the monstrosity in front of him. It hit the monster's shoulder, but its reaction was not the bloody roar Riku expected. Instead, it merely took out the keyblade as if it nothing happened. _

**_Is this all you can do? I am disappointed, Riku. I expected more from you. Well, playtime is over. I'll get serious now._**

_It moved faster than the eye could see, as if it was moving at the speed of light. Before even Riku could react, the keyblade found its way into his stomach. He collapsed and lay unmoving on the ground._

"_RIKU!" Sora's voice, filled with sorrow, echoed around him. The keyblade master raced to his friend's side, but it was too late. Riku's soul has left the plane of the living, into the darkness._

_He has Fallen. _

_Like the rest of them. _

_His tears fell freely down his face, his cries of anguish echoing side by side with the monster's laughter._

_**So Sora, all you friends have Fallen. Even the one you love, the one you swore to protect, has fallen. Your best friend lies unmoving in your arms. The Protectors of Kingdom Hearts lay around you. The Organization is gone. And all your friends are now dead. And it's all because of you…**_

"_No…"_

_**The people you care for, the people you swore to protect, all are gone. And who caused it? YOU! **_

"_No…"_

**_Denying it, boy? Look around you! This very place is your heart! This is who you really are! _**

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_**He he he… you are the last one. Come and join your friends in the DARKNESS!**_

"_AAAARGH!"_

_Crash!_

_The scenery shatters. The monster, the battlefield, the corpses, all shatter like a broken mirror. Now, around him there was only darkness._

_It was a dream, a shattered dream._

_Sora looked up from his hands. A different monster, one whose body was filled with runes, stood in front of him. Its clothes resembled that of the Victoria age. It leaned on its walking stick, its mouth twisted in a sly grin. It tipped its hat, as if in greeting._

"_Good evening, Keyblade master Sora. How did you enjoy the nightmare?"_

_Sora looked up, the anguish still present in his eyes. His voice was shaken, and at the same time it sounded tired, lifeless._

"_It was all… a dream?"_

"_It was a nightmare."_

"_Yes, but… it was so real…"_

"_It **is** real, or rather, it **might **be real."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It was a **Vorahnung**, a premonition. It is your heart's dream, your heart's deepest fear. The dream represents the worst of all outcomes, the worst of all roads."_

"_A premonition…?" _

"_That is right. It is the outcome that happens if you fail your journey."_

"_Journey? But… I finished my journey…"_

"_On the contrary, it has only begun."_

_Sora looked down not in a shy way, but as if he was tired and sick._

"_Again…?" his voice choked._

_It looked down at him. Though it possessed no eyes, one could easily tell that the being felt pity for the keyblade master. After all, he had only wanted to rest after his long journey. But now…_

"_I can help you," it said. Sora looked up, confused._

"_You are obviously deeply hurt by this nightmare. I can help you forget. That is, only if you want to."_

"… _Who are you?"_

"_Ahh, I forgot. Forgive my late introduction." It bowed._

"_I am Hiruko the Baku. I am a monster that eats nightmares, but only if the nightmare's owner desires so."_

"… _Then you can eat this nightmare?" he asked._

"_Nothing of that sort, unfortunately. A Baku cannot eat prophetic dreams. However, my power is sufficient enough to seal away this nightmare."_

"…_Please." Sora looked up. "Do it."_

"_Very well." Hiruko raised his stick, or rather, his staff._

"_To brighten up your mood before you leave the land of the dreaming, I leave you a prophecy."_

"_The doors open, the darkness sweep,_

_The light grows dim, the shadows grow large._

_Seven will aid you, but one will leave,_

_The past will surface, the future grows dark._

_But always remember that the light will shine, as long as you believe,_

_In your friends, as well as yourself."_

"_Good luck, Keyblade master. May the heavens grant their aid to you in your final adventure."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author(ess)'s Notes:

Thisis what happens when you read too much sandman and yumekui kenbun. You get a depressing prologue.

Sora is completely OOC (I think) but that is to be expected. If you see all the people you care about dead in front of you, you would be OOC too.

Flames are NOT accepted, but I appreciate constructive criticism. And if there are any grammatical mistakes, please notify me.

PS: I feel weird typing in almost perfect English and putting crosses and an angst Sora. It is so unKnigdom Hearts, its ridicules. However, I believe it is time for all of the Kingdom Hearts characters to grow up. They can't stay innocent forever, after all.

If you review, I'll work 10 times harder!

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
